Playing the Piper
by WillowingEnds
Summary: A short short, perhaps a prelude. Liliana and Calla are two Bardic students called to a small town near the border and find themselves playing unlikely roles.


Two girls dressed in matching rustic uniforms looked at each other, one's dark brown eyes narrowed in accusation as she gazed at her brunette, curly haired companion whose wide, green eyes, narrow nose, and full lips were lit up in excitement. As she shook her auburn hair back and bit a narrow lip with her crooked teeth, she only had one thought. Now she wished she was a Herald.

Liliana had never wanted to be a Herald. Her father had been one and the dangers he had had to face had turned her off the job fairly fast. The same could not be said for Calla, her fellow Bardic trainee and best friend. No, that one had spent her days in the blue uniforms of the noble students hanging over the fence beside Companion's Field, the home of the magical beings in the form of horses that Chose Heralds. That was where one of the Bards had found her, waxing songs over the job.

Once she had found her calling, Calla had become content. Liliana knew she still harbored the want to become a great hero but had thought nothing of it. Until now, seeing as Calla had dragged her out of bed and had made her ride to a town nearly over the border without consent only saying something was wrong. And now, facing the tavern full of bandits, Liliana had to admit that Calla had been right, and that she really wished one of them was a Herald.

She turned slightly, her eyes still trained on the closest of men. "What does you're sense of wrong say now, huh?" She hissed.

Calla smiled calmly at her, not seeming concerned or harried at all. "You know I only get the feelings of people, that's part of song healing! But those people out in there houses are very scared."

The bandits were staring at them and one reached for the cheap sword at his side. Liliana was whirled around, her knife out of her pocket, thankful once again she'd fallen asleep in her uniform.

"Wait!" Calla cried, a determined look on the face. "I bet no one's ever written a song about any of you!"

Liliana turned to stare at the girl as though she was crazy. Most of the raiders did the same. "I'm serious, you, what's your name?" She pointed to one of the foremen.

"Adric." He answered, caught unaware. Calla hummed a few lines before looking at Liliana. The girl picked up on the hint and picked up the rather pour lute that was on the minstrel stand and caught the melody.

"A wise man you appear to me, but what lies behind is as shady as can be. The things you hide, and the things you share. But a leader should not lie, and Adric, Adric," She seemed to struggle here but quickly improvised, just like the whole song. "You have so much to bare."

Liliana could feel Calla weaving something under the words but she couldn't tell just what. So she calmly strummed the strings, humming to keep the tune as she molded the emotions to a more willing form. At least now they wouldn't attack. Calla nodded, a smile on her face as she bit her lip. What an act they were putting on.

Their teachers would kill them.

Calla shook her head slightly, mouthing, 'No negative emotions.'

Liliana stared at her, having no clue what was going through her head. Nothing in lessons taught them about this. She hoped to the gods her friend knew what she was doing. She followed slowly behind, noticing Calla would stop occasionally and look hardly at a man. She then stopped in front of one, brows furrowed. "Don't be shy, would you rather show or die. It'll be interesting, reveal what is missing. You won't be hurt, just don't flirt."

The person blushed in anger and shame as Calla moved on. When Liliana drew nearer she saw that it hadn't been a man at all, but a woman in a passing but poor disguise. "Calla?" She whispered.

"I'm, taking the thought most laden with emotions and changing them to song. For some reason, it seems to make them trust me instead of fear me." She murmured back. "I think it's the land." Her calm mask faltered . "I hope it's this land."

The next bandit was noticed by Liliana, and even then she wouldn't have realized there was something up with him if he had not been the only one glaring at them. She turned to face him, winding her notes around his mind. She frowned, eyes darkened in concentration, the strings cutting into her fingers in their poor condition _Don't break._ She willed to it as she stared into the man's face.

He looked away first and she smiled slightly, so he wasn't some evil being, he was a Herald in disguise but dared not to break cover even with them there and in trouble. It wasn't any of her business what he was doing there.

Then her and Calla reached the door and Calla turned with Liliana standing behind her, drawing to the close of the song, "So follow me," She stumbled slightly and Liliana's melody wound up in a tone of hope and she grinned over her shoulder. "It'll be alright. I'll set you free, this dark night. Never again alone, these are the notes that future sewed."

With that she quietly walked out, her voice now only giving voice to light tones as they moved into the center of the square where the sun was rising. The Herald broke off the from the rest and the white Companion came up and nuzzled him. He turned to the girls after communicating with his soul-friend. "You two, while I am sure the town will be thankful, are in a lot of trouble."

The two girls looked at each other and grinned nervously. Sure they had been scared and would probably get a nasty punishment, but it had been worth the thrill and helping a few innocent people. They then assumed sober looks. "I'm sorry M'lord Herald." They chorused, before helping him tie up the brigadiers and waiting for his fellows to ride up.

**Well, this is a short story to test run my characters Liliana and Calla! I hope you enjoyed it, it was kind of based off the Pied Piper. Well, please review and give pointer if you have any!**

**~Willow**


End file.
